


Hey

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Guardians [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Jango Fett is a brat, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: How did Fenn Rau's parents meet?





	Hey

**Lothal, 52 BBY.**

Myles Rau let out a sigh as he listened to his twin and Jango bicker with each other over and got up to take a look around the cantina, ask around about the crew they were serching for, since the client didn't offer much.

Myles paused as he made his way closer to the bar to overhear a Falleen male trying to use his charm on a female Human, wh evidently was evidently not interested. "Y'know, my mother used to say that if a lady says no, it's wise to take a hike." Myles points out as the bartender -- an Ithorian known as Jho -- set down a glass of _tihaar_ in front of him as he regarded the Fallen who had turned to face him. "Either the lady knocks ya out, shoots ya where it counts for most males or a fella shows up an' kicks yer _shebs_ for the lady.".

"He's not wrong." The woman states with a smirk. "And the second idea is very tempting.".

"Need a blaster?" Myles smirked at the Falleen who looked at him with a horrified look while Jho simply shook his head. The man was accustomed to a Rau dealing with the more difficult riffraff of patrons.

The guy bolted off instantly which caused the two youngsters to grin at each other. "Thanks for the hand, Red. I hope I didn't ruin any future Black Sun jobs for you." The blondie said casually, causing the redhead to smile at her.

"My pleasure, miss." Myles responds as he glanced to where the punk joined his friends, catching their attention as he gave them a lazy two-fingered salute which resulted in the idiot to instantly get glared at by his buddies. "'Sides, as far as they're concerned, that idiot pissed off one of Clan Rau's warriors.".

The woman let out a laugh at that then offered her hand to him. "The name's Ella.".

"Myles.".

* * *

Jango Fett paused as he noticed that Myles had slipped away while Jango had been arguing with Tani over the bounty, since something didn't sit right with him about it.

He glanced around the cantina before he spotted Myles chatting with a young blond woman at the bar, leaning towards her a bit as she started giggling at something he had said.

Jango kicked Tani's leg and nod towards her twin, causing the young auburn to follow the direction and snort. "Is it me or does he have a thing for blondies?" The teenager asks innocently, although his smirk gave him away.

"He has a thing for feisty women." Tani responds with a knowing grin as she leaned back in her chair. "Ya think we should tell him that his little crush is Halcyon?".

Jango slipped his helmet off and turned his attention back to his best friend. "I say we wait.".

* * *

 

After about nearly half-hour of talking, Myles raised an eyebrow at his companion as her comlink went off. "Typical." Ella muttered to herself as she answered it via ear piece. "Uh-huh...Okay...I'll be right there.".

"Everything alright?" Myles asks curiously as he swished the contents of his glass around, eyeing her with curious bright green eyes.

"Would've better if I ended the night my way but duty calls." Ella responds with an eyeroll before she smiled at him. "I'll see ya around, Red.".

"Try to keep out of trouble, last thing I need is to find you bleeding out in a ditch or have a bounty on ya." Myles responds as he set his glass down and offered her a teasing smile, which caused her to slug his shoulder.

"Oh, you better hope you don't have a bounty on me, I will find a way to mess with you." Ella leaned into his personal space. "And believe me, that will be fun.".

"Oh, I believe it. I hope you enjoy challenges." Myles remarks which caused the smuggler to give him a quick kiss then stand and quickly vanish into the crowd without another word.

* * *

Jango managed to keep a straight face as Myles rejoined the group. "Should we tell him?" Jango asks innocently as he exchanged looks with Tani who seemed to be thinking it over.

"Tell me what?" Myles asks as he took a seat, looking back and forth between the two other occupents.

"I don't know, he seems pretty happy." Tani remarks as she ignored her twin. "And you might be right about the bounty.".

Jango simply smirked at her before looking at Myles with an even more sly smirk. "You weren't paying attention to what Ziro was saying and showed us, were you?".

"When do I ever when it comes to Ziro?".

"That was our bounty. Minerva Halcyon.".

Jango waited as the gears started to click in Myles's head before the man suddenly stiffened, staring at him in shock. "....And you choose not to tell me?!".

"Myles, listen carefully..." Jango leaned towards his friend as Tani smirked at Myles's confusion and shock. No wonder she and Arla had got along so well. "You are too serious and it is my duty as your wingman to get you to relax.".

"Jango, listen to me carefully...." With that, Myles headbutt the younger man which caused a surprised yelp as Jango jumped back, rubbing the sore spot. "Stay the hell out of my romantic stuff, alright? And next time, focus on the job.".

Tani let out a sympathetic sigh. "Aww....Myles is all heartbroken now. At least now you get to have your fun with chasing the pretty smuggler." Tani remarks, causing the teenager to snicker while her twin started to blush.

"Shut up.".

"Make me.".

Jango just continued to snicker as the twins slipped into an argument.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- This is based three or four months before the Battle of Korda Six.


End file.
